LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 18 - The P Team and The Freedom Fighters
(The P Team had met up with Sonic and Sonic had sent to meet the Freedom Fighters at their base.) Jinx: This the place? Knuckles Riso: Yeah, this is where Sonic wanted us to go. Goten: Let's go meet everyone! (The group start walking toward the base when suddenly a laser is shot near the group) Kid Flash: Whoa! What was that!? Rotor: HALT! Who are you guys!? Jinx: Hey wait it's okay! We're friends of Sonic! Rotor: Friends of Sonic? Stay there and don't move! Kid Trunks: What was that about? Jinx: They must be on guard. Given the state of this world they can't just trust random people who come across they're hidden base. Knuckles Riso: Hey look the door's opening. (The door and out comes Manic and Sonia. They walk up to The P Team) Sonia: So you guys say you're friends of Sonic? Kid Flash: Yeah. Manic: How do you know our brother? Goten: Your brother? Sonia: Yes. We are siblings. Now answer the question: How do you know him? Knuckles Riso: We're the P Team and we've teamed up with him. Manic: You're the P Team? Well then I guess we can trust you. Sonia: Come on. Given that you know Sonic, the princess will want to speak with you. (The P Team goes into they're base. They then start speaking with Princess Sally about how they know Sonic and how they are his friends) Sally: Well after hearing all this I'm glad you've come. We could use the extra help. Rotor: Sorry about trying to shoot you guys before. Jinx: Ah don't worry about it. We understand you guys have to be on guard. Bunnie: Glad y'all are helping us. Kid Trunks: So you guys are fighting Myotismon, the aliens and that Killbane guy? Fiona: Killbane? Sally: I've heard that name... Knuckles Riso: He's some guy in green who threatened humans and said he worked for the leader of this world. Sally: So he's one of Myotismon's minions. I knew I heard that name. Scourge: So you fought this guy? Jinx: Yeah. He nearly killed a bunch innocent humans trying to get away from the aliens. Lara Su: That's not good. Antoine: Princess Sally what are we gonna do about this? Sally: With Sonic out and with few numbers we can't launch an assault one of the larger targets. So for now let's just focus on finding humans and getting them to the save zone. We must also try and find the others. Cream: What about this Killbane person? Sally: We can't let him go unchecked.... Knuckles Riso: We'll go after him! Sally: You will? Kid Flash: Yeah it will be no problem Princess. Kid Trunks: We'll find him and kick his ass! Jet: This is a pretty brave kid. Jinx: Given that he's half Saiyan its no surprise. Sally: All right then. The Freedom Fighters will work on find humans and more of our allies. And The P Team will work on stopping Killbane. Let's begin picking people for search parties and head out. To be continued. Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius